Druid sets
A druid set refers to a collection of equipment with a druid class restriction that provides an additional bonus when worn together. Dungeon sets *Dungeon Set 1, Wildheart Raiment *Dungeon Set 2, Feralheart Raiment * Dungeon Set 3a, Moonglade Raiment * Dungeon Set 3b, Wastewalker Armor Tier sets *Tier 1, Cenarion Raiment *Tier 2, Stormrage Raiment *Tier 3, Dreamwalker Raiment * Tier 4, Malorne Armor * Tier 5, Nordrassil Armor * Tier 6, Thunderheart Armor * Tier 7 (10-man), Heroes' Dreamwalker Regalia, Garb, Battlegear * Tier 7 (25-man), Valorous Dreamwalker Regalia, Garb, Battlegear * Tier 8 (10-man), Valorous Nightsong Regalia, Garb, Battlegear * Tier 8 (25-man), Conqueror's Nightsong Regalia, Garb, Battlegear * Tier 9, Malfurion's Regalia, Garb, Battlegear, Runetotem's Regalia, Garb, Battlegear * Tier 10, Lasherweave Regalia, Garb, Battlegear Faction sets *Zandalar Tribe set, Haruspex's Garb *Cenarion Circle set, Symbols of Unending Life *Brood of Nozdormu set, Genesis Raiment * Burning Crusade faction set, Dragonhide Battlegear (for Feral druids) * Burning Crusade faction set, Kodohide Battlegear (for Restoration druids) * Burning Crusade faction set, Wyrmhide Battlegear (for Balance druids) PvP sets Alliance * Arathi Basin, The Highlander's Will * Arathi Basin, The Highlander's Purpose * PvP-Rare, Lieutenant Commander's Refuge * PvP-Epic, Field Marshal's Sanctuary * PvP Level 70, Grand Marshal's Refuge, Grand Marshal's Sanctuary, Grand Marshal's Wildhide Horde * Arathi Basin, The Defiler's Will * Arathi Basin, The Defiler's Purpose * PvP-Rare, Champion's Sanctuary * PvP-Epic, Warlord's Sanctuary * PvP Level 70, High Warlord's Refuge, High Warlord's Sanctuary, High Warlord's Wildhide Alliance and Horde Arena Reward * Arena Reward Season 1, Gladiator's Refuge, Gladiator's Sanctuary, Gladiator's Wildhide * Arena Reward Season 2, Merciless Gladiator's Refuge, Merciless Gladiator's Sanctuary, Merciless Gladiator's Wildhide * Arena Reward Season 3, Vengeful Gladiator's Refuge, Vengeful Gladiator's Sanctuary, Vengeful Gladiator's Wildhide * Arena Reward Season 4, Brutal Gladiator's Refuge, Brutal Gladiator's Sanctuary, Brutal Gladiator's Wildhide * Arena Reward Season 5, Savage Gladiator's Refuge, Savage Gladiator's Sanctuary, Savage Gladiator's Wildhide * Arena Reward Season 5, Hateful Gladiator's Refuge, Hateful Gladiator's Sanctuary, Hateful Gladiator's Wildhide * Arena Reward Season 5, Deadly Gladiator's Refuge, Deadly Gladiator's Sanctuary, Deadly Gladiator's Wildhide * Arena Reward Season 6, Furious Gladiator's Refuge, Furious Gladiator's Sanctuary, Furious Gladiator's Wildhide * Arena Reward Season 7, Relentless Gladiator's Refuge, Relentless Gladiator's Sanctuary, Relentless Gladiator's Wildhide * Arena Reward Season 8. Wrathful Gladiator's Refuge, Wrathful Gladiator's Sanctuary, Wrathful Gladiator's Wildhide Druid set lookalikes These 'sets' do not have a proper name and offer no set bonuses. They do however present a unified look and carry druid-friendly stats. * Blue Wildheart Raiment - Geared toward 60-66 level druids. Drops in various Outland dungeons. * Yellow Cenarion Raiment - Geared toward 68-70 level Restoration druids. Drops in various Outland dungeons. * Blue Stormrage Raiment - Geared toward 68-70 Balance druids. Drops in various Outland dungeons. Leather armor sets * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Notes *Druids who don't intend to upgrade to Feralheart often use the custom Dire Maul set. *Druid set comparison *Alternative druid set for lvl 70 balance druids ru:Друид комплекты Kategooria:Game terms Druid sets Druid set Kategooria:Druids